Laundry treating appliances, such as washing machines or dryers, typically include a rotatable drum or tub driven by an electrically energized motor, and a heating system to heat air and/or water supplied to the appliances. These appliances are usually provided with independent terminal blocks to be connected to either a 120V or a 240V power source. Some dryers may also be wired for 120V to power accessories.